Keeping Secrets
by nightxinxthextwlight
Summary: The rebels have just made the move to Hoth, when a sudden new pilot catches the attention of our heros, seeming strangely interested in Luke and incredibly secretive. What's he hiding? Luke/Wedge slash. T to be safe. Between ANH and ESB. Now a twoshot!
1. Part One

**Title: Keeping Secrets.**

**Pairing: Luke/Wedge, focussed a little more on Anakin though.**

**Rating: T.**

**Summary: The rebels have just made the move to Hoth, when a sudden new pilot catches the attention of our heros, seeming strangely interested in Luke and incredibly secretive. What's he hiding?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or parts of the story. They belong to George Lucas, regardless of how much I'd like to own Luke Skywalker. Haha.**

**Author's Note: This randomly came to me, and I originally envisioned it as a multi-chaptered story, though considering I begin college on Tuesday the 7th, I figured I wouldn't have the time to write something such as that. Ergo, this is just going to be a oneshot, but it will cover everything I want it to. Unfortunately, this rules out a prologue, so I'm attempting to fit all the information in along the way. This somewhat follows my oneshot Consequences, as this does make some references to that, though it's not considered a sequel in any way or form.**

Keeping Secrets

"They must be insane if they think this is a good idea for a base!"

Luke Skywalker shivered, holding his hands tightly over his crossed arms, while standing outside the base where the Rebel Alliance had chosen to hide from the Empire. He could see his breath as his teeth lightly chattered, and he no longer felt as superior as he was supposed to be. After all, he had been named a commander for a squadron, his Rogue Squadron, only a couple years earlier, but standing on the freezing planet of Hoth, he felt like a new recruit who had no clue what he was getting himself into. A chuckle to his left went ignored, as he was focussing primarily on keeping his body warm, but that didn't keep the other man from talking.

"It's the last place the Empire will look, don't you agree?"

Luke could barely shake his head, "Won't they know to search in the 'last place' first?"

"Spoken like a true strategist. The Empire could use someone like you."

"I'd never join them, not after all the pain they've caused me."

"It took me a while to break free, that's true," his colleague spoke, "They'd never win without someone like you."

He didn't know what it was about the way the man spoke, but Luke could've sworn there was more to his thoughts than just what he spoke aloud. Of course there would be, nobody spoke the entire details of their thoughts aloud. Titling his head slightly, he noticed the man wasn't shivering, and was barely holding himself. He wasn't much older than Luke himself, at least not in appearance - he spoke way beyond his years, though this was the first actual conversation Luke had with him. The mysterious man had shown up only a week earlier, claiming that the Empire had taken everything he cared about, and that he had to fight them.

"Why aren't you cold? You seem so..."

"Calm? I'm used to this. I've been part of battles in climates such as this before."

"It must've been terrible," Luke mumbled, "Having them destroy your life like that."

"I was too blind to see it until it was too late. I let it happen," the man spoke regretfully.

The younger man wanted to press him further, but Luke knew how it felt to be bothered about his deceased family, and wished not to inflict that same feeling onto his colleague. It surprised Luke at how little he knew of most of the Rebellion, besides his few friends and his squadron. This man - he hadn't even learned this man's name, and yet they were carrying on discussion together. So many questions filled Luke's head, but he hadn't got the chance to ask any of them, when he felt a tap on his right shoulder. Turning to the opposite side of his colleague, Luke smiled at the sight of Wedge Antilles standing behind him slightly.

"Luke," the dark haired man began, "We've just received some important news. Vader's gone missing!"

"Missing? How does someone as him go unrecognized anywhere?"

Shaking his head, Wedge continued, "I'm not sure, but he's presumed dead."

_Good riddance_, that was the thought that crossed Luke's mind. Darth Vader was the man he hated most in the galaxy, only because he had been the one to rob Luke of his parents - or his father, at least. It was hard to contain his anger when he thought about everything Vader had done to him and his friends, so the news of Vader being missing was the greatest thing he had heard in months. There was so much he wished to say, but his jaw was still fairly frozen from the freezing air, so he refrained from saying much at all. He could feel something coming from the other man, in small waves, though he ignored it as it could've been nothing.

Wedge looked a little nervous, "Oh, and Naberrie, Captain Solo wishes to speak with you?"

"Is this because I tinkered around in his ship?" the other man asked earnestly.

"I imagine it might. He gets a little...protective of the Falcon."

"Alright," he grinned, "I'll go surprise him."

"Be careful, Han's pretty good at defending himself. You might get blasted in the face."

"Please, Luke...you're not the only force sensitive here."

Before Luke could ask about what he said, the other man walked away, his mischievous grin still present on his face. As much as the slightly younger man wanted to follow him, he knew that there were other things he had to do. Turning to face Wedge completely, he smiled and let the dark haired man lead him inside. Just as he was shielded by the walls from the freezing wind, Luke struggled momentarily and removed his hat, shaking his blond hair about. Wedge couldn't help but smile at him as he did so, his simple gestures and facial expressions always having been so cute and captivating to him.

"Come on, Luke. Let's get something to eat, alright?"

*SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW*

"Naberrie! What were you doing in my ship?"

"What's convinced you it was me?" the man asked, grinning still.

"I don't know, how about the note you left?"

_That was smart_, he thought to himself. It had been over twenty years since he'd been able to have such fun, to act so immature, and he was reveling in it. It was moments such as those where he was glad to have his young body cloned so long ago, and left dormant until he felt the Force would allow him to transfer his spirit into it. Perhaps it was the discovery of his son that reawakened him to the Force, the side of it that would allow such an action, but regardless of what it was, he was thankful. Sauntering over to Captain Han Solo, he kept his hands in the pocket of his thick coat, hair tousled about to match his trouble maker expression.

"You mean the one that said, 'Your ship is junk, I fixed her up'?"

Han nodded, "That's the one. Signing it 'Anakin Naberrie' isn't exactly subtle."

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy what I've done to her."

"The Falcon is for my hands, and Chewie's, but certainly not yours, Naberrie!"

"Calm yourself, Solo," he raised his hands in mock defeat, "I won't sleep with her, alright?"

The look on Han's face showed that he certainly wasn't amused, but Anakin could not help himself. After spending so long as a menacing, fearful man, he was thrilled to be the child in the situation. Rogue Squadron had become his biggest fans upon the base, besides Luke who was often distracted, seeing as the majority of them were young and also fairly mischievous from time to time. He hadn't done any damage to the Millennium Falcon, though, as he loved to tinker around with ships anyway. Rolling his eyes at the glare Han continued to give him, Anakin turned around and without notice, began to head toward the cafeteria.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you!"

"Captain Solo, I am not a child. I'm going to get some lunch, and either you can come with, or remain here angrily."

It seemed as if Han was conflicted for a moment, unsure of what he wanted to do. He clearly hadn't expected to be spoken to from Anakin, who spoke so confidently that it was another of those moments when he seemed older than he looked. Eventually, as he grumbled to himself, he began to follow the seemingly younger man in the direction of the cafeteria. As much as he was frustrated with the other man, Anakin was actually some welcome company to him, so he wasn't about to let the man get to him. He felt more at ease with him than he did with the princess, that much was true, so he figured he might as well catch up to him.

"So Naberrie, did you hear about Vader? Rumour is he's gone missing, MIA."

He nodded, "I don't think he'll be returning, either."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Has he ever disappeared before? If he's disappearing now, something must have changed him."

"Changed him, huh?" Han pondered the idea, "I don't know, I can't imagine anything _changing_ him."

"Maybe something worthwhile came into his life...someone worth caring for..."

Han mulled the words over in his mind, unable to believe that something could ever change Darth Vader from a heartless, murdering machine, but Anakin Naberrie seemed so certain that it was possible. Perhaps Anakin knew something that he didn't - after all, when Naberrie had come to them a week earlier, he had admitted that he had just fled from the Imperial fleet. Pushing open the great metal doors of the cafeteria, Han instantly spotted Luke, and was about to join him when he saw Wedge slide in beside the blond with two trays. The dark haired man had a goofy smile on his face, and seemed to lean in too closely to Luke while he spoke.

"What do you think about Luke and Wedge?"

"They're close," Anakin commented, "But I wouldn't want to make any assumptions. We don't know."

"Like Hell we do. I know, I was there...they're an interesting sight when they're drunk."

"Drunk? You got my - I mean, _Luke _drunk?"

Anakin was about to reprimand the Corellian captain for letting Luke get drunk, but then he realized that it may raise some questions. He wasn't supposed to know much about Luke, only having been there a week, and neither was he supposed to care for him so much. It wasn't Anakin's fault that everyone thought he was a young man in his twenties, but it was the easiest rouse for him at the moment. He watched Luke and Wedge carefully, noticing the soft smiles the boys gave each other - to Anakin, they were only boys. There was obviously something going on between the two, and part of him just wanted to pry, as any normal father would have done.

"Yeah, the kid's a lightweight. His first drink and he ended up with a lover."

"_Lover_?" Anakin almost sputtered.

"Lover. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, and I believe it's the same now."

"Wait, don't they share a room?"

Han nodded, smiling, "Certainly do. Why do you care so much, anyway? You don't even know them."

"Just curious. They're cute together."

Of course, it was much more than that. Anakin certainly didn't approve of Luke sharing a room with his lover, because it was plainly obvious what would happen during the night. There wasn't much he could say about it, though, without having everyone suspicious of him. It wasn't as if he could talk, he was secretly married by the time he was Luke's age, but that didn't mean he wasn't protective of the boy. Running his hand through his dirty blond hair, he couldn't help but be reminded of himself at Luke's age, a father-to-be who was straying down a dangerous path. Shaking the thought from his mind, he turned again to Captain Solo.

"Let's get some food before everyone else here devours it all. Preferably something hot."

*SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW*

"I don't know, Luke," Han shook his head, "I'm certain he's hiding something."

"We can't just ask him about it. He may get offended."

Ever since their conversation in the cafeteria, Han was wondering about the man who'd suddenly showed up at the Rebellion. He wasn't sure whether whatever the man was hiding was good or bad, but he wanted to know what it was. It seemed all too weird that he wanted to know so much about Luke, and he seemed unusually angry at the fact that Luke had been drunk at one point. Of course, since then, it had been a couple more points, but that was besides the point. Naturally, Han had gone to Luke later on to tell him about it, but he was unsure of what to say. He didn't want the kid to think he had some sort of stalker.

"I just don't think he is who he says."

Luke shrugged, "It wouldn't be right to accuse him of anything, though. He seems like a good enough guy."

"When he's not got his hands on _my_ ship."

"Better your ship than your woman."

"Woman?" Han scoffed, "I'm not seeing anyone. Lucky, or maybe he would go for her."

Luke was not fooled, he knew that there was something going on between Han and Princess Leia Organa, regardless if the two had yet to realize it themselves. He personally felt no worry about the new guy, Anakin Naberrie - Han had finally filled him in on the name - other than the fact that he obviously had some sort of disturbed past. What person in the Alliance didn't, though? They were all fighting for their own causes, for something the Empire had done to them, whether it was direct or a general blow. Luke was brought out of his thoughts, though, when Wedge walked in the room, dripping wet and wearing only a towel.

"Naberrie?" he asked, "He's alright. No more secretive than the rest of us, and a fun guy."

"You only say that because you and the rest of your little squadron likes to torture me."

"Sorry captain, but you really do have an unhealthy obsession with your ship."

"Plus," Luke added, "He knows what he's doing."

"He's good for the Alliance, whether you want to admit it or not," Wedge said as he sat beside Luke.

"You two are hopeless. I'll tell him he's got a fan club."

Luke rolled his eyes and continued to sit back against his pillow, just thinking. Of course, his thoughts had become distracted with Wedge sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a towel and looking incredibly sexy. Luke could barely contain himself, especially when the younger of the two Corellians in the room turned to him, wearing a bashful smile. The blond reached forward and brought Wedge to him, their lips connecting in an instant, and Wedge's hair dripping lightly onto Luke's face. As the dark haired man leaned into his lover more, slowly shifting to lay on top of him, Luke was just about ready to remove the towel from his lover's waist.

"Could you guys wait until I leave the room?"

Smiling into their kiss, Luke pulled away lightly to speak one word, "No."

"Fine," Han rolled his eyes, "I'm out of here."

*SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW*

Anakin looked up as Han walked by, "Where have you been?"

"Oh...just talking to Luke. I was forced to leave, though."

"_You_ were forced?"

"Okay," he admitted, "I left on my own, but I wasn't about to watch them do...that."

The dirty blond restrained himself from cringing, or getting angry of any sort. Regardless of how he felt about the boy's behaviour, he had to remind himself that at the same age, he was a married expectant father, and therefore had no room to disapprove of their intimacy. He shook his head to attempt to clear his thoughts, and Han leaned against the desk that Anakin sat at. There were plenty of datapads scattered around, as he had been both researching and putting together reports at the same time. Not for anyone in particular, but eventually the information could become useful to the Rebel Alliance.

"Naberrie, I'm just going to come out and say this - who the Hell are you?"

Anakin was taken aback, "What?"

"You're keeping secrets, and I'm not sure if we should trust you."

Of course someone would have to catch on sooner or later. He hadn't imagined it would be the former smuggler, but at the same time, Han was pretty knowledgable when it came to keeping information from people. No doubt he was able to spot that characteristic in others. Anakin had no idea how he could tell Han anything, because Han would know if he lied, but he also wouldn't be satisfied with any half-truths. Breathing a sigh, he shoved the nearest of his datapads away, and pulled himself out of his chair. Han Solo acted like an older brother to Luke, so if he could trust anyone with the safety of his son, it'd be him - and that included this secret.

"Solo...Darth Vader joined the Alliance. He _has_ changed. I know this for a fact."

"And how would you know something like that?"

"Because I'm him. I was the Sith Lord...I came here to redeem myself within the Force, and -"

Han's eyes bugged out, "You're Vader? _You_ are _Vader_?"

"There's...more than that. I came here to be with my son, to protect him from the Empire."

"Your son? Darth Vader has a son."

"Yes," Anakin gulped, "Naberrie was my wife's maiden name. My name is Anakin Skywalker. Luke is my son."


	2. Part Two

**Title: Keeping Secrets.**

**Pairing: Luke/Wedge, focussed a little more on Anakin though.**

**Rating: T.**

**Summary: The rebels have just made the move to Hoth, when a sudden new pilot catches the attention of our heros, seeming strangely interested in Luke and incredibly secretive. What's he hiding?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or parts of the story. They belong to George Lucas, regardless of how much I'd like to own Luke Skywalker. Haha.**

**Author's Note: I left this off with a cliffhanger and no intent to write anymore, it was a oneshot and was going to remain as such. But today, as I sat bored in my classes, this idea came to me. I just had to write it, so alas, you guys have a twoshot!**

Keeping Secrets - Part Two

"_Solo...Darth Vader joined the Alliance. He has changed. I know this for a fact."_

"_And how would you know something like that?"_

"_Because I'm him. I was the Sith Lord...I came here to redeem myself within the Force, and -"_

_Han's eyes bugged out, "You're Vader? _You _are _Vader_?"_

"_There's...more than that. I came here to be with my son, to protect him from the Empire."_

"_Your son? Darth Vader has a son."_

"_Yes," Anakin gulped, "Naberrie was my wife's maiden name. My name is Anakin Skywalker. Luke is my son."_

*SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW*

"Luke, where are you going?"

Zipping his jacket back up, the blond smiled, "I just need to remind Han of something, I'll be back soon."

As much as Luke hated to leave his lover on their bed - as the second bed in the room was seldom used for anything but decoration - wearing nothing but a nearly discarded towel, but something had just come to his mind. If he was planning to spend time with Wedge for the next couple hours, he would need someone to take his flight shift - and Wedge's. No doubt Han would be willing to comply, and would likely take someone like Anakin Naberrie with him as his wingman. Despite the constant arguing between the two, Luke could tell that Han regarded him as something like a friend, as they spoke more than Han spoke to anyone.

"Don't be a stranger now!"

Luke couldn't help but laugh when he heard Wedge's voice echo down the hall. He made his way straight to Han and Chewie's room, but was fairly surprised when he found the room to be empty. Of course, Chewie was probably looking at the Falcon a bit one last time before they took her out - Han would never fly an X-wing for his patrol, no matter how often Luke offered his. It was the Millennium Falcon or nothing. Pausing for a moment, Luke tried to remember where Anakin's room was, since the ex-smuggler was obviously not with Leia, since she was still in the control room, discussing something. It was no time before he came by the door, and heard raised voices.

"You _can't_ be serious!" That was definitely Han's voice.

Anakin's reply came soon after, "Why would I make this up? I'm quite serious, Solo."

"But Darth Vader can't be the kid's father! Luke's so good, and Vader...isn't!"

The young blond had frozen in spot, unsure of what to do. Darth Vader was...his father? Ben Kenobi had told him that Darth Vader betrayed and murdered his father, why would Ben have lied to him? Surely this was all a joke. How would Anakin have known something like that? He was too young to have known Luke's father personally, and though he was formerly an Imperial, he wouldn't possibly have been close enough to Vader to be told such things. It couldn't possibly be true, there was no way. Luke was about to walk away and forget about it, clear his mind, until he heard Anakin's voice again, softer this time - he strained against the door to hear.

"I know I did some terrible things has Vader," he began, "But I love my son, and that's why I'm here."

Luke was terribly confused, and somewhat horrified. Anakin Naberrie was Darth Vader _and_ his father? His father's name was Anakin Skywalker, not Naberrie or...Vader. Somehow, though, he could feel through the Force that it was the truth. Nobody could manipulate their feelings in the Force, and obviously not sensing Luke's approach due to the argument with Han, Anakin had forgotten to throw up his shields. Luke was scared, he was terrified of what this meant, but more than that, he was incredibly curious as to what was going on. How was Darth Vader his father? Why did Anakin look so young? Why had he joined the Alliance?

"Are you going to tell him?"

Anakin laughed sadly, "Do you really think he'd accept it? I'm watching out for him from afar, it's all I can do."

"The old man...Kenobi! He told Luke that you killed his father."

"I just killed his - my - innocence, that's all."

"The kid's always wanted his father, Naberrie. Skywalker. Whoever you are," Han himself sounded confused.

Unable to think anymore, Luke backed away from the door, but didn't necessarily leave yet. He was finished with listening to the conversation, but in light of revelations, he forgot how to use his legs. His breathing was erratic, though it took little struggle to keep it under control. Drawing a deep breath, he leaned against the icy wall of the corridor, trying to pull all his thoughts together. The attempt wasn't working quite so well as he hoped, and as Luke regained control of his legs, he dashed away from the room. In accidentally lowering his own shields, he heard one thought come from Anakin as he ran.

"_Oh no...Luke!"_

*SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW*

"Sith!" Anakin spat, "Oh sith Hell, oh Force...it wasn't supposed to happen this way!"

Han was so confused, "What wasn't...? What are you on about?"

"Luke was outside the door, he heard everything...oh Force, he's so distraught..."

Although Anakin had inflicted pain among many as Darth Vader without guilt or instant regret, he felt nearly shattered at the pain that vibrated off his son in waves. The mistrust, disbelief, and definite hurt that the boy had felt would forever ache within him, of that Anakin was sure. He gripped at his dirty blond hair, ready to rip it out from anger, and grimaced at the thoughts he'd felt in his son's mind. Caught up in his own misery over the situation, Anakin barely noticed when Han snatched his heavy jacket and ripped the door open. Even the Corellian looked worried, and Anakin was almost afraid to wonder or ask why that was.

"We have to get him," Han explained quickly. "Luke can act pretty rashly when upset!"

*SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW*

"Luke? Luke, what's the matter, you look -"

After regaining control of his legs, Luke had run as quickly as he could from Anakin's room, the anguish washing over him and his eyes watering. He wasn't even aware that he had begun crying until he stopped outside his own room and washed them away. Wedge was no longer wearing the towel when Luke barged in, though he had apparently put on a pair of pants, more than likely because someone had come to talk to him for whatever reason. Luke couldn't bring himself to look at his lover, not now, so he just crossed the room and made his way toward his flight suit, snatching it off the hook on the wall, and tossing Wedge's toward him as well.

"Suit up, Wedge. We have patrol."

"Are you alright, Luke? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine," Luke snapped.

"Look, I'm not sure you should be piloting like this. Think about the -"

"Just do it, Wedge. I need to clear my head."

Of course, Wedge couldn't deny his lover the opportunity to fly, especially when he said that. It was well known to anyone close to Luke that his mind was most clear when he was flying, so if he needed to clear his head, he absolutely had to be in the sky. Pulling his own flight suit on, the brunette couldn't help but wonder what had put his Luke in such an emotionally distraught state. Could Han have said something to him to cause this? Surely the older Corellian wouldn't do that to Luke, Han basically saw Luke as his little brother. It would be upsetting to Han just to see Luke this way, let alone cause it.

Wedge thought he'd try one more time, "Can I know what's bothering you?"

"M-Maybe later...let's just go."

"Alright," he complied, hand on his lover's shoulder, "But know that I do care about you."

*SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW*

"It's been a standard hour, Luke. You see anything?"

"No...I don't think -"

It appeared that the blond had spoken too soon, as a TIE fighter came out of nowhere and blasted right into the side of his X-wing. Luke jolted to get away, and the blast hadn't penetrated the craft at all, though it managed to dent a small area so that it sharply jabbed against the pilot. Coming into contact with the sharp dent, Luke jerked his body away, sufficiently bruising his leg amongst the controls, and scraping his arm against the dent accidentally. Groaning, he attempted to bring his X-wing around to blast the lone TIE fighter when the pain in his arm randomly spasmed. Moments later, he tried to locate Wedge in the sky, when he his comm beeped.

"Rogue Leader," Wedge began, but then changed his tone to something more personal, "Luke? You okay?"

"I'm find, Wedge. Just blast it, I can't move my arm to reach over and do so myself."

"Copy that, boss. You alright to land?"

Luke nodded, though he knew nobody could see, "Affirmative, meet me back at the base."

Though Luke had turned back toward the base, he could hear the blast behind him, and knew that Wedge had successfully taken out the TIE. The blast could have been either of the two crafts behind him, though he could still feel Wedge through the Force, and feelings of pride radiating from him, as well as feelings of worry. Luke knew exactly why Wedge was worried - first for his emotional state before their flight, as well as the injuries Luke had acquired because of the TIE fighter. Breathing steadily, he attempted to momentarily forget about his pain and injuries as he kept to his path back down to Hoth.

"Good job, Wedge," he spoke quietly, though loud enough in the comm for Wedge to catch.

"You're not out of this yet, commander!"

*SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW*

"Look!" Han pointed to the opening in the building, "Here they come!"

"It's about damn time..."

"Hey, don't blame me if your son is obsessed with flying."

Anakin laughed, "I assure you, his obsession is definitely hereditary."

The two men, both clad in their cold weather wear just in case they needed to run out into the ice and snow, ran toward the two X-wings that landed shakily within the base. They noticed as Wedge jumped out of the cockpit of his fighter quickly, and very near slid down the ladder in a hurried attempt to get to Luke's. Anakin broke into a run, the ex-smuggler right behind him, as they saw Wedge dash up the ladder that was brought to his lover's craft. Opening up the X-wing, Wedge got as close as he could to Luke, noticing that the boy was taking shallowed breaths and seemed to be cringing in a failed attempt to hide his pain.

"Luke! Are you alright? Where does it hurt? Is it alright?"

The brunette pulled his helmet off and dropped it on the floor of Luke's cockpit, not caring where it ended up, and reached forward to remove Luke's helmet. When he could see into those crystal blue eyes, he could notice the main more than before, and nearly panicked. The blond's right arm was cradled slightly, although it wasn't noticeably Wedge could still figure it out, and instantly leaned in to inspect it. The flight suit was ripped slightly, but not well enough to see beneath it. Reaching his arm behind Luke's back, he let Luke drape his working arm over Wedge's shoulder, as the Corellian slowly lifted him out of the cockpit.

"We need a medic!" Wedge cried. "A medic, please!"

"Wedge, I don't need -"

"Don't even try it, Luke. You need to put some bacta on your injuries, in the very least."

It would've been pointless to argue at this point, since Luke was basically relying on Wedge to help him walk. The bruise on his leg wasn't quite painful, but he still didn't want to worsen it, and he enjoyed being close to his lover whenever he could be. The brunette slowly helped his lover down the ladder, making sure not to bump his leg or his shoulder on the way down, and was nearly ambushed at the bottom by Han and Anakin. Luke didn't notice them at first, but when he looked up and saw identical blue eyes to his own looking back at him, he frowned and looked back down, catching Wedge's attention-. Han rolled his eyes when the younger Corellian looked to him expectantly.

"Let's get him to the medbay, then we'll tell you what's going on."

Wedge nodded in agreement, "Alright, but forgive me if I start ripping throats out."

Anakin almost had to smile at the protectiveness in the boy's voice, a father could only dream that their child found someone who'd take care of them. Standing on one side of the couple with Han on the other side, Anakin helped to protect the boys from crowding on their way to the medbay. Han caught the eye of Princess Leia, who looked like she was about to have kittens in her worry, and put on a sympathetic expression. This look welcomed Leia to follow them, as she chose to anyway. Nobody spoke a word until they reached their destination, in which Wedge entrusted Luke to the medic while the group stood outside the door.

"Okay," Leia broke the silence, "What happened up there?"

"Luke was...distracted, and a TIE showed up right out of nowhere," Wedge explained.

"Why did you let him fly while distracted?"

He frowned at the sudden attack, "It's not as if I could've stopped him! This is Luke we're talking about!"

Leia seemed to shrink back at that, though a look of understanding crossed her face. It wasn't as if it was simple to keep Luke from doing something once he made his decision, of that everyone was sure. Anakin was holding a breath, cursing himself only momentarily for ever having reproduced, as he was very much aware that Luke's behaviour was something Anakin had passed down to him. Of course, he couldn't keep that thought for more than a moment, as Luke was probably the greatest thing that ever happened to him. It wasn't long before he noticed Han's eyes on him, and the ex-smuggler didn't seem too thrilled about it, either.

"He got this from you."

"Good insights," was Anakin's only reply.

"Maybe if you had told him the truth, he wouldn't have gone out there! He'd have returned to...uhhh..."

It wasn't exactly broadcasted news that Luke and Wedge had been a couple, only Han, Anakin, and a few others knew the truth. He wasn't even completely sure that Leia knew, but regardless, he didn't want to speak about it in case she didn't. Wedge didn't seem to notice what Han was leading on to, but rather glaring at Anakin, as it became pretty clear that he was behind the entire situation. The older-though-young-looking man groaned, thinking of what his son would've done in his room had he never overheard the conversation, and reminded himself again that at Luke's age, he was a married man and an expectant father.

"Yes, I know what he'd have done. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Leia furrowed her brow, "What are you talking about? Naberrie, what did you do?"

"Skywalker," Han added quickly. At the confused looks, he elaborated, "He's Luke's father."

"You're his _father_? No wonder he was so upset, that must've been a shock."

Wedge continued to glare, "You didn't tell him, did you? You lied to him and led him on."

If the younger Corellian had been a Force sensitive, Anakin would've felt better about the accusation, but to see that his son's lover knew more about the situation that it seemed had just...guilted him. Of course, he'd already felt the guilt over lying to his son, but just being within the gaze of the other boy overdid it for him. He couldn't stay there much longer, couldn't let Luke's friends badger him. Anakin had his own thinking to do, his own worrying to do, and it wouldn't help to have a bunch of rebels breathing up his neck. Choking back a sob, he breathed in slowly, and lifted his gaze back to the brunette pilot as he stepped back, ready to turn and walk away.

"You're the reason he couldn't concentrate up there," Wedge added.

"I know, alright? It's all my fault, my son's injured and I can't even worry because of all your accusations!"

*SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW*

_Three days later_

Luke smiled, "I'm so glad to be back here with you, Wedge."

It had been a couple days since Luke's accident, but his injuries were treated with bacta and healed quickly, despite the unfelt blood flow that had come from the scratch on his arm. The blond was laying in bed with his lover, his favourite spot besides his X-wing, and the slightly elder of the two was planting soft, wet kisses along Luke's neck, causing nothing but a general feeling of happiness in the boy. Wedge's fingers trailed down Luke's chest slowly and lightly, eliciting a gasp from the boy as Wedge smiled in his kisses. How he had missed this when the medic said Luke ought to take it easy for a day or two after the accident.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again, you hear me?"

"I can't promise you that. This is a war we're fighting, casualties happen."

Wedge groaned, "Still...your father would kill me if something happened to you."

That thought caused Luke to frown. In the days he had spent 'taking it easy', he'd found it increasingly difficult to stop thinking about his father. His brunette lover had no idea that Anakin was previously Darth Vader, so he couldn't understand the immense pain Luke felt when thinking about him, but Luke was afraid to tell him. Luke didn't even want to accept it himself, though there was not much he could do about the situation. Anakin hadn't spoken to him since he was released from the medbay, and even though Luke didn't know what he'd say to the man himself, he was still a little disappointed that his father hadn't even made an effort to check on him.

Sighing, Luke suddenly wasn't in the mood anymore, "Please, don't talk about him, Wedge."

"What's so wrong about your father being here? Is it because he lied?"

"Not so much, anymore," he answered truthfully. "I wish he'd come and see me, he doesn't even want me."

"Oh...Luke, I'm sorry...I think it's my fault that he won't come, I yelled at him -"

"Don't worry about it. If he really wanted to see me, he'd come see me regardless."

Wedge pulled away from the kisses he was leaving on Luke's neck, and just looked into his lover's blue eyes thoughtfully. The boy had waited all his life to meet his father, and now the man was too guilty to even talk to his son. Anakin hadn't spoken to anyone since the incident, but Wedge could tell at the hurt in the man's eyes when he left the medbay that he felt guilty about what he'd done. He wished he could take back what he said to him, but it was too late. Just as that thought passed through his head, there was a knock at the door. Kissing Luke's forehead, the brunette stood off the bed and opened the door to a very shy looking Anakin.

"Anakin...come in, Luke's wanted to see you."

The man gave a half-smile, "Really? I'm sorry Antilles, I know it was all my fault..."

The Corellian gave him a smile that clearly meant he was forgiven, and welcomed him into the room. Luke was sitting in their bed, the thick wool blanket covering the bottom half of his body, and the thin shirt he was wearing showed off his muscles. Anakin smiled at him shyly, but Luke was unsure of what to do when he realized who it was who stood there. Hadn't this been what he wanted? Pushing the blanket off, Luke stood, not approaching his father but not backing away either. He wasn't ready to trust him yet, he wasn't ready to talk to him, but he appreciated the fact that the man had deserted the Empire completely just to join his son.

"Luke," Anakin began, "I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry, for everything. I never meant to..."

"I know you didn't. I forgive you, but...I can trust you yet. I want to know everything, but I'm not ready yet."

"I understand. I'm sorry I kept so many things from you, if it means anything."

"It means the world to me," Luke whispered.

Anakin held his breath for the billionth time in only a few times, and stepped closer to his son. Letting his shields drop, he allowed Luke to understand everything he was feeling, he let himself be left wide open for his son to pick at. Luke didn't seem to react, though, as if he was too nervous to. It was in moments that Anakin could feel his son's shields fall as well, and he was overwhelmed with the many intense feelings radiating from Luke. Tears welled in Anakin's eyes when he noticed one particular feeling - pride, for ceasing to be Vader and becoming Anakin Skywalker again. Unable to hold back, Anakin stepped even closer and embraced his son in a hug.

It was just as he felt a slight bump on Luke's stomach that he heard the boy whisper, "We're all entitled to our secrets."


End file.
